Convivencia
by Nanamiii
Summary: Tabla de 10 promts tomada de la comunidad LJ de Musa Hetaliana. Berwald x Tino Suecia x Finlandia. M por el último capítulo
1. ¿Dónde está Su san?

**Título del capítulo**: ¿Dónde está Su-san?  
**Prompt**: #1 "Llave"  
**Género**: ...Fluff/Humor?  
**Categoría**: G / K  
**Palabras**: 587

* * *

Tino despertó y automáticamente se desperezó, estirando sus brazos y piernas. Notó que tenía un poco más de frío de lo que solía tener y abrió los ojos para ver por qué. A sus pies estaba Hanatamago durmiendo muy tranquilamente, calentándolo. Sin embargo, ¿dónde estaba el supuesto sueco que debía acostarse a su lado? Se rascó la cabeza, buscando alguna respuesta en su mente.

La noche anterior Berwald le había comentado que debía salir a hacer algo no muy importante, que el finlandés no lo esperase despierto. Éste intentó hacerlo de todas formas, pero la noche avanzó y cuando estaba más en estado de sueño que en vigilia, hizo caso a Su-san y fue a recostarse; llevándose a su querida mascota, por supuesto.

Miró el reloj: faltaban poco para las ocho de la mañana. Comenzó a preocuparse, ¿dónde podía estar Berwald? Salió de la cama, rápidamente se puso la bata y las pantuflas y lo buscó por la casa. Lo llamó por su nombre en cada rincón, en cada habitación, pero no recibió respuesta alguna, sólo un frío silencio y la mirada curiosa de Hanatamago.

– ¿Dónde estará Su-san? –le preguntó al perrito sabiendo que éste no iba a contestarle, aunque teniendo una mínima esperanza de que lo hiciera. Sabía que Berwald era un tipo fuerte e inteligente que en cualquier situación se las ingeniaba para encontrar la solución que fuese. Sin embargo eso no tranquilizaba a Tino.

El timbre sonó de repente, haciendo que él y el animalito blanco se sobresaltaran. Finlandia dijo algo para hacer saber al que tuviese del otro lado que ya saldría y cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con la persona que había estado buscando.

– Buen's dí's –le dijo tranquilo como siempre. Aún así Tino no logró tranquilizare del todo, al verlo pálido, con la bufanda envuelta al cuello y a los hombros casi exageradamente y temblando.

– ¡Su-san! –se hizo a un lado para que el nuevo aspirante al hombre de las nieves pasase y se calentase – ¿Dónde habías estado?

– Aquí –volvió a responder con toda naturalidad, mientras se quitaba la bufanda.

– ¿Aquí? –repitió desconcertado – ¿Cómo que aquí? ¿No habías salido ayer a la noche para la casa de Noruega?

– Oh –se quedó pensativo dos o tres segundos – Sí, fui a lo d' Nor'ga, pero cu'ndo volví m' di cu'nta de que no tr'ia m's llav's –ante tal explicación Finlandia no pudo evitar levantar una ceja.

– ¿Por eso te quedaste afuera toda la noche? ¿Por qué no tocaste el timbre o me llamaste? –más que una pregunta, parecía que lo estaba regañando.

–… –Berwald volvió a quedarse en silencio un poco – No qu'ría d'spertart'.

Su-san, el hombre fuerte e inteligente, acababa de probar que también podía ser el país más tierno e irracional del planeta.

– Oh, ¡Su-san! –se llevó la palma de la mano a la cara y aún así una sonrisa se le dibujó en los labios – ¡Debiste despertarme de todas formas! Vamos, seguramente que estando tanto tiempo afuera se te congelaron los huesos –lo hizo girar y posando sus manos sobre la espalda del sueco comenzó a empujarlo en dirección al baño –, ve a darte una ducha caliente mientras te preparo algo para desayunar.

Asintiendo, Berwald acató la orden y desapareció del otro lado de la puerta, la cual Tino se quedó observando unos segundos, pensativo.

– Bueno Hanatamago –miró al perrito que como el buen chico que era se había quedado en silencio todo el tiempo –, ¿preparamos algo para desayunar?

Moviendo la cola, el animalito ladró en aprobación.


	2. La Inocencia de Su san

**Título del capítulo**: La Inocencia de Su-san  
**Prompt**: #8 "Cama"  
**Género**: Fluff/Humor otra vez?  
**Categoría**: PG / T  
**Palabras**: 261

* * *

Berwald, a pesar de su forma de ser y de su apariencia a veces aterrorizante, podía ser muy tierno. Tino podía asegurarlo: cuando tenía frío iba a buscarle un (o hacerle de) abrigo, si el finlandés tenía hambre, le preparaba algo para comer, si necesitaba ayuda con lo que sea que fuere, el sueco estaría ahí para darle una mano, cuando Hanatamago quería salir y Tino estaba ocupado, Berwald se ofrecía a sacarlo a pasear.

En resumen, Suecia era muy, muy atento con él y sus necesidades. Sin embargo, a veces se tomaba las cosas muy literalmente o no entendía indirectas.

Si por ejemplo Finlandia decía que algo le dolía mucho y exageraba diciendo que se sentía morir, el otro se alarmaba considerablemente; hasta que Tino lograba hacerle entender que no era tan así.

También si alguna vez comentaba sobre algo que creía imposible, que sucedería el día en que los cerdos llovieran del cielo, notaba que Berwald cada tanto miraba fuera de la ventana.

Esas características del sueco le encantaban al finlandés, pero…

– Su-san… –le susurró rompiendo el beso que le había dado. Sonrojándose, añadió – V-vayamos a la cama… –el más alto asintió y ambos se dirigieron a su habitación. Tino se recostó sobre el colchón y lo vio removerse la ropa. Comenzó a imitarlo, hasta que cuando se estaba quitando los pantalones, notó que su compañero le alcanzaba su pijama –… ¿Su-san? –lo miró extrañado, notando que Berwald ya tenía puestos los suyos.

– ¿Qué no t'nías su'ño? –preguntó haciendo resplandecer su inocencia al máximo.

Y Tino apenas podía creerlo.


	3. Esperando a Fin san

**Título del capítulo**: Esperando a Fin-san.  
**Prompt**: #3 "Ventana"  
**Género**: Romance/Fluff  
**Categoría**: G / K  
**Palabras**: 649

* * *

Ocurrió una vez hacía mucho tiempo, cuando Berwald y Tino habían empezado a vivir bajo el mismo techo.

Nunca había mucho para hacer: leer algún que otro libro, ir a visitar a los amigos de Tino, revisar los asuntos de sus respectivos países, conversar sobre cosas sin mucho sentido, entre otras.

Lo más importante de la relación entre el sueco y el finlandés era, en definitiva, la compañía que se hacía el uno al otro.

Si bien Tino disfrutaba mucho hablar y estar con él con Berwald, se las ingeniaba para entretenerse si éste tenía que salir. Suecia, en cambio, dependía un _poquitito_ más de la compañía de Finlandia. No que no lo dejaba salir ni mucho menos, pero no podía evitar mirarlo con un tinte de tristeza cuando se marchaba.

La primera vez fue la peor de todas.

– Volveré cuando el problema de Estonia esté resuelto, Su-san –le sonrió el más bajo mientras se abrigaba. El otro no contestó, ni hizo un gesto con la cara: sólo lo miró fijo. Tino no pudo evitar sonrojare –. V-vamos, vamos, ¡no te pongas así! Prometo volver tan pronto como pueda, ¿sí? –esta vez Berwald le asintió, lenta y suavemente. El más bajo terminó de despedirse, se marchó y ni bien cruzó cerró la puerta el de lentes se acercó a la ventana para observarlo partir.

Confiaba en las palabras de Tino, por supuesto, pero aún así hubiese preferido que se quedase en casa con él. No había nada que hacerle, así que siguió mirando cómo su compañero desaparecía en el hermoso paisaje sueco finlandés.

Resignándose y suspirando, decidió buscar algo que hacer. Fue a prepararse algo caliente para beber, pero en mientras esperaba que el agua se calentase fue a mirar de nuevo a través de la ventana. Más tarde decidió leer un libro para liberar su mente, pero cada tres palabras se desconcentraba y sus pensamientos volvían a Tino. Se preguntaba si el finlandés estaría bien, si no se había olvidado de nada al partir, si llegaría bien a destino.

Finalmente Berwald sacudió la cabeza, ¡debía dejar de preocuparse, Tino ya era un adulto y sabía cuidarse por sí mismo! Sí, dejaría de inquietarse cada cinco minutos.

Pero lamentablemente, ni su enorme voluntad pudo vencer a los recurrentes pensamientos sobre el finlandés.

Los siguientes días fueron iguales: seguía distrayéndose a cada rato, en lo último que pensaba antes de irse a dormir era Tino y lo primero cuando se despertaba; estaba obsesionándose a tal punto que no podía separarse de la ventana cercana a la entrada de su casa. Si leía un libro, lo hacía al lado de esta, si desayunaba, almorzaba o cenaba; también.

Hasta que un día, mientras observaba atentamente el paisaje y sus caminos, vio algo acercarse. Maldijo sus ojos, que a pesar de tener lentes no tenían muy buena vista. Eventualmente la figura se fue acercando más y supo que lo que había pensado era cierto: ¡Tino estaba regresando!

Cuando éste abrió la puerta se asustó al ver a Berwald frente a él, no se había esperado que estuviese ahí.

– ¡Su-san! –le sonrió para ocultar su sobresalto, sonrojándose un poco – ¿Cómo has estado?

El sueco tuvo que serle sincero:

– Te extr'ñé m'cho –y con esto lo envolvió con sus brazos, aliviándose de una vez por todas. El rojo de las mejillas de Tino se volvió más salvaje al sentir el calor de Berwald acercándose a él y le devolvió el abrazo tímidamente.

– Yo t-también te extrañé, Su-san… –dejó que una pequeña sonrisa se dibujase en su rostro.

Después de ese evento, cada vez que Finlandia tenía que partir, Berwald se quedaba más tranquilo. Sin embargo siempre acercándose a esa ventana cada vez que sabía que Tino estaba por regresar, ya que le había encantado esa felicidad y esas sensaciones que se instauraban en su pecho cada vez que veía esa figura acercándose en la lejanía.


	4. ¡No soy la esposa de Su san!

**Título del capítulo**: ¡No soy la esposa de Su-san!  
**Prompt**: #10 "Comida"  
**Género**: Dramita/ y algo de Humor  
**Categoría**: G / K  
**Palabras**: 933

* * *

Tino estaba indignado, una vez más lo habían gastado con el chiste de "la esposa de Suecia". ¡Que no era su mujer, maldición!

Primero, él era un _hombre_ y tenía suficientes _evidencias_ como para probarlo. Segundo, ¡no estaba casado! Así que de ninguna manera podía caber en la categoría de marido _ni mucho menos_ de esposa.

Suspiró mientras comprobaba si el estofado estaba listo para luego acomodarse el delantal que se le estaba desatando. Debía seguir buscando más razones para acabar con esa broma de una vez por todas. Por mucho que quería a Su-san no podía evitar echarle la culpa, después de todo Berwald había sido el que había comenzado con el tema, el día que le dijo a Edward que era su "mujer". Literalmente, la vida de Tino cambió irreversiblemente desde ese momento.

"¿Por qué lo habrá dicho…?" se preguntó. Sacudió la cabeza, después de todo su compañero era un misterio y él lo quería así. Probó lo que estaba preparando creyendo que ya estaba listo y al acertar, apagó la hornalla y sirvió el estofado en tres platos. Uno par él, otro para Berwald y el último más pequeño para Hanatamago. Los puso en una bandeja cuidadosamente y se encaminó hacia el comedor.

– ¡Suuu-san! –lo llamó al ver que éste no se encontraba cerca – ¡La cena está lista!

Acto seguido apareció el rubio de lentes cruzando el marco de una habitación contigua junto con el perrito color nieve. Una vez que el hombre estaba sentado a la mesa y el animalito sobre el piso, Tino sirvió la cena. Primero a Hanatamago, luego a Berwald y por último a sí mismo. Comenzaron a comer, conversando de cosas sin mucha importancia hasta que el finlandés notó que el sueco lo miraba cada tanto.

– ¿Sucede algo, Su-san? ¿Tiene algo el estofado? –llevándose un pedazo de carne a la boca, Berwald negó con la cabeza – ¿Entonces…?

–No, el estof'ado está d'licioso –Tino movió la cabeza a un lado, todavía sin entender – Es' del'ntal te qu'da muy bi'n –contestó así sin más señalándolo, e instantáneamente la cara del finlandés se sonrojó una vez escuchado el comentario.

– S-Su-san, no digas esas cosas –rió nervioso levantando sus manos y sacudiéndolas un poco –. Me haces sonar como si de verdad fuese tu esposa.

Berwald lo miró fijo al principio y en un instante su casi siempre inexpresivo rostro demostró cómo su corazón acababa de ser _destrozado_.

– ¿… Acas' no lo er's? –se animó a preguntar.

– ¿¡Eh!? –¿de verdad el sueco se había tomado en serio ese asunto todo ese tiempo? – ¡P-pero S-Susan! ¿P-por qué dices que soy tu espo-posa? – se puso nervioso ante la expresión en la cara de su compañero, jamás lo había visto de esa manera.

–…Es qu'… Como si'mpre 'stás conm'go, m' cocin's, limp'as la c'sa, yo p'nsé que…

Berwald no terminó su frase y el silencio reinó desde ese momento. Desde su lugar, Tino miró con un poco de sorpresa al sueco y con otro poco de culpa. No podía creerlo, nunca se le había cruzado por la cabeza el considerar que Su-san lo había dicho tan, tan en serio. Aunque si hubiese recapacitado, se hubiera dado cuenta de que lo más probable era que el de lentes lo habría nombrado su esposa de verdad; después de todo Berwald nunca hacía bromas y siempre, _siempre_ decía lo justo y necesario.

Y lo que sentía.

–… Gr'cias por la c'na –se levantó de la mesa y desapareció del comedor sin mirar por última vez a Tino, quien sin reaccionar sólo lo vio partir.

Una vez que terminó su cena, la cual ya estaba un poco fría, se dispuso a lavar la vajilla. Bueno, Su-san _tenía_ razón después de todo: el finlandés tenía el mismo comportamiento que el de una mujer casada. Aún así había algo que no le terminaba de cerrar.

Terminó la labor pensando en que debía disculparse con el otro. No estaba muy seguro del por qué, pero si había algo que sí podía asegurar, era que Berwald acababa de ser lastimado por sus palabras. Se dirigió lentamente hacia su habitación, donde el sueco yacía recostado en la cama de costado, dándole la espalda. Sin siquiera molestarse en cambiarse y ponerse su pijama, Tino se metió entre las sábanas y lo abrazó por detrás.

– ¿Estás despierto, Su-san?

– Sí –contestó suavemente, posando su mano sobre uno de los brazos que lo rodeaban. El finlandés tomó coraje.

– Su-san, lamento lo que dije antes…

– No ti'nes p'r qué d'sculpart' –respondió automáticamente. Tino _sabía_ que eso era una mentira, porque Berwald siempre estaba pendiente de su bienestar, aunque se estuviese muriendo por dentro.

– Sí, sí tengo, Su-san –se le acercó más y le susurró al oído: –. _Lo siento mucho_ –el sueco no respondió, pero comenzó a mimarlo con la mano que antes había posado sobre el brazo de Tino, quien tomo la acción como una buena señal –… Es muy raro ser la esposa, pero ¿puedo ser tu esposo? Ya sabes, Su-san… creo que me falta _algo_ para ser la mujer de alguien –rió lastimosamente mientras Berwald giraba sobre sí mismo para enfrentarlo.

– Clar' que pu'des ser mi esp'so –le regaló una sonrisita, de esas que eran tan raras en él pero tan hermosas a la vez –. ¿Es' sign'fica que s'y yo la esp'sa, v'rdad?

Esta vez Tino rió de verdad.

– Creo que sería mejor si fuésemos marido y esposo, Su-san.

– Me par'ce bi'n –lo envolvió con sus brazos para acercarlo.

"Si ahora alguien vuelve a llamarme la esposa de Su-san", pensó Tino "sólo tendré que corregirlo y decirle que no, que soy su _esposo_".


	5. La Angustia de Fin san

**Título del capítulo**: La angustia de Fin-san  
**Prompt**: #2 "Puerta"  
**Género**: Drama/General  
**Categoría**: G / K  
**Palabras**: 698

* * *

Sabía que iba a recibir malas noticias, a Berwald no le cabía ni la más mínima de las dudas. Se encontraba frente a la puerta de su casa, dándole la espalda a esta, muriéndose de frío a pesar de estar abrigado hasta la médula, esperando el regreso de Tino.

No pudo pasar por alto la desesperación y la angustia del finlandés cuando unas noches antes había llegado un mensajero a nombre de los amigos del rubio, por mucho que Tino trató de disimularlas. Comprendía muy bien que algo andaba mal, sin embargo no preguntó nada, no quería presionar a su compañero y ponerlo peor de lo que ya estaba. Al día siguiente de esa repentina visita Tino se marchó con una sonrisa forzada, pidiéndole a Berwald que no se preocupara. Petición que, obviamente, no pudo dar el gusto de cumplir.

Los días que Finlandia estuvo ausente el sueco trató de descubrir por sí mismo qué era lo que podía estar ocurriendo, llegando a la conclusión de que seguro se trataría del ruso ese, ¿cuándo no traía problemas ese tipo? Siempre estaba al acecho, atormentando a los pobres países bálticos que Tino tanto quería.

Sin embargo Berwald decidió mantener el perfil bajo, no iba a actuar bajo su propia cuenta, mucho menos desconociendo la situación. No tenía remedio: debía esperar a que Tino regresase.

El día en el que la vuelta a casa estaba programada, sin saber ni él mismo el porqué, Suecia decidió esperarlo frente a las puertas de su hogar. Quizás para recibirlo lo más pronto posible o tal vez para asistirlo si se encontraba en problemas.

Esperó con su siempre inmutable paciencia y tranquilidad, aunque comenzando a desesperarse minuto a minuto, mientras el frío aumentaba y nubes de tormenta se acercaban. Las maldijo a todas y cada una de ellas, ¿acaso no podían esperar a que Tino se encontrase a salvo en casa? ¿Hacía falta que imitasen a esas novelas dramáticas? Al fin y al cabo comenzó a nevar, demostrando lastimosamente que ni con su poder mental ni con toda su voluntad podía controlar al clima.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escuchó el ruido de algo acercarse, ¿una carroza quizás? Sí, sí era eso. A pocos metros de la casa de ambos ésta se detuvo, Tino descendió de ella, le dijo algo al conductor y cuando éste comenzó a regresar vaya a saber uno a dónde, el finlandés se acercó al sueco, con la misma sonrisa forzada con la que partido.

– ¿Cómo has estado, Su-san? –le preguntó disimulando su malestar.

– ¿Qué oc'rrió? –ya no aguantaba más verlo así, _tenía_ que saber qué le estaba ocurriendo. No quería presionar a Tino, no, pero si no se enteraba del problema ¿cómo iba a ayudarlo?

Al ver el rostro preocupado de Berwald y su ceño fruncido tras los cristales que siempre llevaba, la sonrisa del más bajo desapareció casi instantáneamente, dejándolo sin palabras. Tino no sabía por dónde empezar, qué decirle, dentro de su cabeza tenía un torbellino de palabras e imágenes. De a poco bajó la mirada, hasta clavarla en el piso, todavía en silencio.

– Si qui'res llorar, no d'berí's cont'nert'.

Finlandia elevó su cabeza para mirarlo de lleno, algo sorprendido por el cómo Berwald había leído su corazón con tanta facilidad. De a poco comenzó a sollozar, haciendo lo mejor para evitarlo pero eventualmente lágrimas comenzaron a escapársele de los ojos y entonces se deshizo de toda la carga mental negativa que traía consigo. Progresivamente los sollozos y suaves gimoteos fueron transformándose hasta convertirse en un llanto desconsolado. Tino parecía un niño pequeño: con la cabeza en alto, casi gritando, lágrimas mojándole las mejillas, su nariz goteando.

Ante tal dolorosa imagen, Berwald reaccionó abrazándolo brusca y fuertemente, como compañero, como amigo, como amante; a lo que Tino respondió devolviendo el gesto, hundiendo su cabeza en el pecho del sueco, agarrándose torpemente de su ropa.

El de lentes posó su cabeza sobre la del finlandés, enredando los dedos de una de sus manos en sus cabellos, preguntándose qué mierda estaba pasando, qué tragedia había ocurrido para hacer llorar a Tino así.

De lo único de lo que Berwald estaba seguro, era que el culpable iba a pagarla caro.


	6. Las Cualidades de Fin san

**Título del capítulo**: Las Cualidades de Fin-san  
**Prompt**: #5 "Televisión"  
**Género**: Fluff/Humor ?  
**Categoría**: G / K  
**Palabras**: 215

* * *

Cuando Berwald leyó una vez que el amor perfecto era aquel en el que se amaba a pesar de los defectos, no pudo evitar alarmarse un poco.

Porque para el sueco, el finlandés no tenía defecto alguno.

Tino siempre cocinaba para él con la misma habilidad que un chef profesional posee, cada vez que limpiaba, lo hacía exhaustivamente para quitar el polvo de cada una de las superficies, si Berwald o alguno de sus otros amigos se encontraba en aprietos, los ayudaba sin importar el cómo hasta que todos problemas se solucionasen.

Por otra parte, sus gustos y actitudes también eran admirados por el sueco. El finlandés generalmente era buen humorado, sonriente, predispuesto a casi todo; no le importaba dejar de hacer sus cosas para que otras personas pudieran hacer otras (como dejar de ver "_Los Moomins_", programa que miraba casi religiosamente, para que Berwald pudiese ver un especial de ABBA); era sumamente cariñoso con todo el mundo, en especial con él, el pequeño Peter y Hanatamago…

¿Hanatamago?

Cuando Suecia recordó al animalito, recordó también del momento en el que Finlandia buscó bautizarlo.

¡Ahí estaba su respuesta! ¡Le había hallado un defecto al más bajo, que a pesar de tenerlo Berwald lo seguiría amando!

Tino tenía un gusto excéntrico y horrible para elegir nombres.

* * *

**N/A**: Si no saben qué son los Moomins o quienes son ABBA (lo cual debería golpearlos por esa última xD) Wikipedia tiene la respuesta.


	7. Los Sentimientos de Fin san

**Título del capítulo**: Los Sentimientos de Fin-san  
**Prompt**: #7 "Sillón"  
**Género**: Drama...?/Fluff  
**Categoría**: G / K  
**Palabras**: 685

* * *

Tino se mordió el labio, se rascó la nuca y observó por séptima vez a Berwald; quien a su lado sentado en el sillón, leía un libro en silencio, completamente concentrado e ignorando lo que pasaba a su al rededor. Y el finlandés estaba muy agradecido por ello, porque si el sueco se percataba de sus nervios, el más bajo no sabría cómo responder.

Quería confesarle su amor a Suecia, mas no encontraba el valor ni las palabras justas para hacerlo. Tampoco sabía cómo reaccionaría su compañero. Bueno, no, sí sabía: cualquiera fuese su respuesta, estaba completamente seguro de que Berwald sería gentil al responder; pero… ¿lo rechazaría? ¿El de lentes sólo lo querría como amigo o como algo más también? Su-san era amable y dulce con todo el mundo por igual, aunque por el otro lado era bastante inexpresivo.

Dejó de observarlo y apoyó su codo sobre el posa brazo del sillón, suspirando ante su inhabitual pesimismo. ¿Qué haría si el otro no le correspondía? ¿Si Berwald no lo volvía a mirar de la misma manera nunca más? ¿Debería marcharse y nunca más volver a verlo? Dudó. Quizás la mejor salida sería cerrar la boca y continuar con la vida que llevaban, de esa forma estaba seguro que continuaría al lado del sueco por el resto de sus días. Esa opción era tentadora, por decir poco.

No obstante Tino era conciente que no podía pasar por alto sus reacciones cada vez que Berwald le desordenaba los cabellos, le regalaba esa inusual y casi tímida sonrisa o cuando le decía algo. Inclusive cuando tan sólo lo miraba el finlandés sentía sus mejillas arder.

Entendía a la perfección que _debía_ hacer algo al respecto, pero la simple idea de separarse de la persona que más apreciaba le daba pavor; hasta ocasionalmente con sólo pensar en eso le daban ganas de llorar.

Sintió su hombro zarandear. Volteó su cabeza y se encontró con el rostro aparentemente indiferente (aunque era obvio que no era así) de aquel que estaba en su cabeza.

– ¿S-sucede algo, Su-san? –alcanzó a balbucear. Aparentemente ni con toda su concentración en el libro, los nervios de Tino podrían no ser notados por el otro.

– No ti'nes bu'na cara.

– ¿Eh? Ah, no, no es nada –vio como el sueco levantaba suavemente una ceja, no creyéndole nada –, en serio –Pero aun así no logró convencerlo, uno sabía perfectamente que algo no andaba bien y el otro estaba completamente seguro que ocultarle algo a Berwald era lo mismo que parar el viento con las manos.

– Sab's que pu'des conf'ar en mí –dijo después de vacilar un poco –, si nec'sit's algo sólo dím'lo.

Eso fue suficiente para que pasara.

Sin siquiera pensarlo, Tino acortó la distancia que separaba los rostros de ambos, capturando sin delicadeza los labios del sueco con los suyos. Pasaron unos segundos o unos minutos, nadie sabría decirlo, hasta que Finlandia cayó en la cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Se separó de Berwald, avergonzado de sus actos, cubriéndose la cara con una mano, deseando de corazón que la tierra lo tragase y volviendo a acomodarse en su lugar. ¿¡Pero qué demonios acababa de hacer!? ¿¡Acaso se había vuelto loco!?

– Finlan ––

– No –lo interrumpió. No tenía ni idea de qué era lo que iba a decirle Berwald, pero no quería enterarse.

– Oy'me –insistió.

– Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento _tanto_, Su-san –comenzó a sollozar.

– Finlandia –le dijo algo cortante, casi regañándolo, lo que hizo que dejara de gimotear para mirarlo a la cara. Acto seguido la rara sonrisa del sueco apareció en su rostro –. Grac'as, est'y muy f'liz.

Berwald lo rodeó con sus fuertes brazos, gentilmente, como Tino lo había anticipado. El finlandés se relajó, posando su frente en el hombro del otro. Si se le hubiese preguntado, él hubiera dicho que no tenía palabras para expresar lo aliviado que estaba. Se dejó embriagar en la esencia deliciosa y masculina del sueco que tanto le gustaba.

– _Te quiero, Su-san_ –susurró.

– Yo tambi'n te qui'ro, Fin –le regaló un beso sobre la cabeza y separándolo suavemente de su cuerpo otro en su mejilla.

* * *

**N/A**: Me pelié con el final de este fic, y decidí dejarlo de esta manera. Espero que haya sido bueno, dentro de todo...


	8. Las Palabras de Su san

**Título del capítulo**: Las Palabras de Su-san  
**Prompt**: #4 "Computadora"  
**Género**: General  
**Categoría**: G / K  
**Palabras**: 210

* * *

"Su-san! estás ahí?" escribió Tino en la ventanita del mensajero instantáneo al ver que su fiel compañero de siempre estaba en línea.

"Si. ¿Cómo está todo por allá?" le contestó casi inmediatamente. El finlandés acomodó su laptop sobre sus piernas.

"muy bien, y como esta todo en casa? Hanatamago?" a diferencia del sueco, Tino no cuidaba su ortografía en el mensajero. No le parecía necesario.

"Todo está perfectamente, Sealand está con él haciendo lo mejor para que no se sienta solo por tu partida. Todos esperamos con ansias que tu regreso sea pronto"

"jajaja no se preocupen en unos dias estare de nuevo en casa :)". Berwald tardó unos minutos en contestarle y en el ínterin Tino se dedicó a jugar al _Solitario_. Hasta que escuchó el sonido del mensajero.

"Qué bueno. Por favor ten cuidado al regresar. Yo debo irme ahora a realizar algunas tareas de poca importancia, si algo ocurre no dudes en llamarme tan pronto como puedas".

"esta bien! cuidate Su-san!" y éste apareció como desconectado.

Finlandia se dejó caer sobre el sillón donde estaba sentado, sonriente. Era evidente, Berwald era Berwald siempre. Sólo que su manera de hablar y su uso de las palabras en la vida real no se reflejaba _para nada_ en la Internet.


	9. El Terror de Fin san

**Título del capítulo**: El Terror de Fin-san  
**Prompt**: #6 "Teléfono"  
**Género**: Humor  
**Categoría**: G / K  
**Palabras**: 191

* * *

¿Por qué, si sabía perfectamente que se asustaba con facilidad, Finlandia miró de todas formas la película "La llamada"? ¿Por qué había decidido mirarla justo esa noche oscura de invierno, en la que Suecia no se encontraba en casa?

Tino terminó de verla bajo el pretexto de que no le gustaba dejar nada sin terminar, aunque en realidad lo que quería hacer era probar su hombría a sí mismo. Vamos, ¡si sólo era una película! ¡Ficción! No había nada de que asustarse…

Pero entonces el teléfono sonó y Tino gritó lo suficiente fuerte y agudo como hacer estallar uno o dos cristales. Con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora y temblando, tomó el tubo de éste, y gritó:

– ¡DÉJAME EN PAZ! ¡NO QUIERO MORIR! ¡SOY MADRE DE UN PERRO Y DE UN NIÑO BUSCAPLEITOS QUE NO SABE CUANDO RENDIRSE Y ESTOY CASADO CON UN HOMBRE QUE ES POCO EXPRESIVO! ¡PIEDAD! –y con esto colgó, dejando a un Berwald atónito del otro lado de la línea, preguntándose qué acababa de ocurrir, mirando extrañando al teléfono como quien mira a un extraterrestre salido de la nada vestido de granjero arreglándole el jardín.


	10. Las cosas que Susan hace

**N/A**: E-es mi primer lemon, p-por favor sean gentiles...  
**Título del capítulo**: Las cosas que Su-san hace.  
**Prompt**: #9 "Ropa"  
**Género**: Romance  
**Categoría**: R15 / M  
**Palabras**: 1028

* * *

Ambos desprendieron sus labios para respirar y Berwald posó ambas manos sobre las mejillas furiosamente sonrojadas de Tino, de manera que con sus pulgares pudiese acariciar los labios del finlandés. Éste acercó su frente a la del más alto e hizo que las puntas de sus narices se rozaran suavemente. Cuando los pulmones de ambos ya estaban en condiciones, Finlandia rodeó a Suecia con sus brazos por el cuello para volver a empezar un nuevo beso; a lo que Berwald respondió abrazándolo por la cintura con un brazo y entrelazando los dedos de la mano que tenía libre con los cabellos claros de su amante.

Después de que sus labios y lenguas batallasen por un rato, el sueco elevó a Tino tomándolo de los muslos, para luego sentarse sobre el borde de la cama y acomodar al finlandés sobre su regazo. Los besos y caricias constantes los hacían cada vez más y más deseosos de tenerse, lo que para los ojos ajenos sería algo muy extraño de la personalidad dulce, tranquila e inocente de uno y amable y vergonzosa del otro.

Pero ellos también tenían necesidades, pensó Finlandia, y más aun si se trataba de la persona que más apreciaban sobre la faz de la tierra.

Sin poder aguantarlo por mucho más tiempo, Berwald tiró el cuerpo de Tino sobre el suyo, recostó a ambos sobre el colchón y de un giro quedó sobre el cuerpo más pequeño. Dos pares de ojos claros se miraron por un segundo y lo primero que al finlandés se le vino a la cabeza era que amaba profundamente a la persona que tenía encima. Lo segundo, que lo que acababa de pensar era un completo cliché.

Le sonrió a Suecia (en parte riéndose por lo que ocurría dentro de su mente), le robó un beso superficial y éste le correspondió. Luego fue Berwald quien rompió el contacto y otra vez juntó sus labios pero esta vez introduciendo su lengua en la boca de Tino, mientras comenzaba a recorrer su mano el pecho de quien tenia abajo, desde el fin del cuello hasta donde los pantalones le permitían llegar. Sin embargo, éstos no serían una barrera invencible.

El sueco, sin dejar de besar a su amante en ningún momento, comenzó a desabotonar lo que impedía a Tino llegar al placer que desde hacía un rato ambos estaban buscando. Lo dejó, sin embargo, para mirar el último botón se resistía a ser separado de su ojal y tal fue el movimiento que su mano hizo para desabrocharlo, que Tino no pudo contener un gemido.

A Tino le pareció que Berwald tomó eso como una muy buena señal para poder pasar al siguiente nivel. Deslizó sus dedos bajo el bóxer del otro, cuando éstos dieron con lo que buscaban, lo tomaron suave, casi demasiado dulcemente y la mano del sueco comenzó a moverse. Finlandia soltó otro gemido más que a pesar de ser completamente involuntario, por supuesto, fue bien aceptado por ambas partes. Entonces trajo al más alto poniendo su mano detrás de la nuca de éste para acercar sus labios y, en vez de besarlos como tenía planeado, los mordió con poca delicadeza para contener otro grito de placer.

Mientras uno hacía su trabajo (y de manera bastante profesional), el otro comenzó a tantear hasta dar con el abdomen de su compañero. Desde allí no le fue difícil encontrar el borde del pantalón de Suecia, cuyo cierre bajó con torpeza. Después de todo, su mente no estaba lo suficientemente equilibrada en ese momento como para poder hacer alto tan simple. Intentó imitarlo, mas le fue imposible.

En consecuencia cambió el rumbo de su mano hasta obligar a la de Berwald apartarse. Con una simple mirada le preguntó si lo que estaba haciendo hasta ahora bajo la ropa interior de Tino no estaba bien, y éste le dijo que ya era hora de hacerlo de la manera convencional, aunque de una forma más adecuada y un tanto avergonzado de lo que estaba diciendo. Finlandia no creía justo que él fuese el único recibiendo aquel placer, una persona tan maravillosa como lo era su amante también se lo merecía.

Luego de asentir, Suecia removió por completo la poca ropa que llevaban, que hacían en total un par de pantalones, otro de bóxers y un calcetín de Tino que había sido pasado por alto. Poniéndose sobre el más pequeño, acomodó sus piernas de la mejor manera y con delicadeza y lentitud (cualidades que el finlandés amaba, en serio, pero a veces lo desesperaban) inició el rito esperando más por una parte que por la otra, no sin antes lubricar la entrada del rubio más pequeño para que la experiencia fuese menos dolorosa y más placentera.

La mejor metáfora para la situación era que ambos países estaban siendo uno en un vaivén de pasión, profundo amor, vergüenza que poco a poco iba siendo olvidada, una pizca de dolor, inconciencia profanamente placentera; al mismo tiempo que de los labios de ambos se escapaban nombres, balbuceos imposibles de entender y algún que otro gemido.

Progresivamente el ritmo siguió aumentando y aumentando, hasta que el clímax de los dos, que llegó casi al unísono tanto en Berwald como en Tino, hizo que la velocidad bajase casi abruptamente, haciendo que el más alto se apoyara agotado sobre el cuerpo transpirado de su amante. Si bien la demostración de amor terminó de forma carnal, los besos y caricias no.

Un rato más tarde, cuando Finlandia observaba a Suecia dormir profundamente entre los brazos de éste y con la cabeza apoyada sobre sus pectorales, pensó en las muchas cosas que Berwald le había dado desde que habían comenzado a vivir bajo el mismo techo: todas las sorpresas, recuerdos, risas, anécdotas, entre otras tantas e imposibles de terminar de contar.

Recordó en cómo, al principio, jamás se había imaginado el acostarse (y enamorarse) con una persona como él.

Y, antes de cerrar los ojos y acompañar al sueco en sueños, sonrió alegrándose y agradeciendo el giro que su vida había dado desde la noche en la que se había escapado con el hombre que tenía a su lado.

Las cosas que hacía Su-san, eran únicas.

* * *

**N/A**: Este fic ha llegado a su fin :D. ¡Muchas gracias por leerlo! Si les interesa, voy a empezar un Ivan/Yao y un Ludwig/Feli dentro de poco... :3


End file.
